Life After Summer
by JohnXavier
Summary: Clark´s cousin arrives in Smallville for the summer but after certain events moves in with the Kents
1. Default Chapter

Clark was just finishing his chores in the farm when Pete arrived   
``Hey Clark´´  
`` Hey Pete´´  
``So when Mark is going back?´´  
``Tomorrow i guess, he is gonna stay the whole summer!´´  
``That´s great man, in spite he is one year younger than us he lives in the big city!´´ Pete was very excited to know what   
Mark has been up to these days in Metropolis  
``Yeah but he is only coming cuz of my uncle´s death´´  
``Yeah how is your dad taking it?´´  
``Considering that they were twins and the funeral was weird even for me cuz it looked like my dad was in there. Pete u gotta  
see him. He is devastated.´´  
``I can only imagine´, so Clark see ya later....Call me tomorrow when Mark arrives!´´  
``Yeah, see ya Pete´´ Clark said as he entered the house and saw Jonathan in the couch looking hopefully at the ceilling  
``Hey dad are you okay?``Asked with concern Clark  
``Yeah i was just thinking about Mark, he lost both of his parents and now he doesn´t have a clue of where he is going!´´  
``Yeah that sucks´´ said Clark ``But im gonna make him enjoy this summer a lot!´´  
``Yeah son im sure you will´´  
After eating he went to the loft to star gaze and found someone there  
``Lana? What you doing here?´´  
``Hi Clark i was just hanging out here.It feels next from home. I´m sorry your sleeping here tonight?´´ said Lana seeing the   
blankets and the pillow in the couch  
``And all the summer.My cousin Mark will be staying in my room´´  
``Your cousin? You didn´t told me anything about it´´  
``Yeah he is the one that lost his dad, my dad´s brother, twin brother to be exact´´ said Clark still viewing ``his father´´  
on the thumb.  
``Yeah how was that?´  
``Weird to say the least. I felt like my father was there.It was horrible. And besides i don´t think Mark deserves all he´s   
been through, he is a great guy, very cheerful and stuff, and life keeps kikcing him in th teeth( a little line from Ryan   
lol). It´s just sucks you know?´´  
``Yeah, but if he is how your saying he´ll get through´´  
``Yeah i hope so´´  
``Bye Clark´  
```Bye Lana´´ 


	2. Lana and Mark´s Crush

Chap. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark was so excited to see Pete and Clark again, well he had seen Clark in his father´s funeral but that wasn´t the   
same. And foremost he wanted to see Clark´s female friends Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang, from Clark´s description over e-mail  
Chloe would be better for him, but he knew Clark was in love with Lana so he wouldn´t make a move on her anyways.  
  
  
Talon in the afternoon  
  
``Hello i´m looking for Clark Kent. Is he around?´´ Mark asked for the brunette on the counter  
``Yeah he is in the back using the phone. You must be Mark i´m...`` started Lana but was interrupted by Mark  
``Lana Lang. Clark talks a lot abut you on his mails´´ said Mark with a smirk  
``Yeah well we´re really good friends´´ said Lana blushing  
``Im sure you are´´ said Mark  
Lana wasn´t sure why Mark was being such an ass.For a boy who was a year below them he was really developed.Lana noticed,   
she also noticed that he was really cute.  
``Well we are´´ she completed as Clark made his way back to the Talon  
``Mark!! How you´re doing?´´ said Clark excited to see his younger cousin  
``Im fine man how are you? And Pete?´´ Mark asked  
``Im fine. Pete is great. Listen sit down and tell me all about Metropolis  
`` Yeah ok´´  
  
Clark, Mark and Pete who joined them a few minutes later talked about Metropolis, Smallville and other stuff when the   
subject moved to girls, Clark became silence. While Mark was telling his stories of girls in Metropolis he saw Clark´s dreamy  
expression torwards Lana and said ``Clark are you still mooning over this Lana girl? She is not that big deal you know?´´  
``Yeah that´s what i´ve been telling Clark forever, he just don´t let go``Pete said to Mark. ```hey guys im not mooning over  
Lana im just...``  
``Staring´´ completed Mark  
``Yeah´´ said Clark in a dreamy tone  
``Oh you´re useless.So Pete you, me and the babies saturday night what you say? You get a date. I get a date and we double  
it?´´  
``Im in´´ said Pete spotting a babe and preparing to make a move  
``Hey Clark who is this?`` asked Chloe in a casual way  
``Hey Chloe! This is my cousin Mark he is staying with us for the summer!´´  
`` Hi...Hi´Im..uh...Mark´´ Mark managed to say. he was before a very good looking female!  
``Hi´im Chloe``said Chloe weirded out by Mark´s behavior``I´m just here to pick up Lana´s keys im heading home and i lost   
my keys.´´ With that Chloe headed out to the counter to talk to Lana being followed by Mark´s gaze  
``Hey That´s Chloe? That´s the girl you blew out on Spring Formal?Clark i just don´t understand you man!´´  
``I didn´t blew her out i went to check on Lana!´´ Clark protested  
``Whatever man lets just head home im really tired´´Mark said and got up giving Chloe a last glance he live followed by  
Clark who gave his last spotting Lana and giving her a smile.  
``Hey Clark´s cousin is weird isn´t he?´´ asked Chloe  
``I think he is kinda cute, and he is as high as Clark even being a year younger´´ said Lana looking at Mark leaving the   
Talon  
`` Is Lana Lang falling for Clark´s weirdo cousin?``asked hopefully Chloe, she knew she didn´t stand a chance with Clark  
because of Lana, but that didnt interfere in their friendship at all cuz Lana knew Chloe´s feelings torward Clark as Chloe  
knew Lana´s feelings torward Clark too. They decided that when it came the time for one of them succed Clark would have to  
choose between them.  
``Nah, i just tought he would be a nerd given that he is becoming a sophomore i never tought that a sophomore could be so   
hot!``Lana couldn´t believe what she just had said! She never judged anyone without getting to know them but Mark was, for   
lack of better words, really hot! He had hair a little longer than Clark´s hazel eyes and a great body!  
``Whoa come on girl You have something for him!`` shouted Chloe a little louder than she wanted  
`` Shh. Keep it low. Maybe i have a small crush on him., But im sure is nothing´´  
``Whatever you say´´said Chloe but not believing it was just a ``small crush´´  
  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Talk

Chap. 3  
  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Clark and Mar karrive home for dinner  
  
``Hey Mark how are you?´´ asked Jonathan Kent with a smile and a concern look  
`` I´m ok Uncle J. I just wanna thank you and Aunt Martha for letting me stay here for the summer, it means a lot to me´´  
said Mark  
`` Oh Mark´´ said Martha clearly touched with Mark´s words  
`` Is our pleasure, sweetie´´ said Martha hugging Mark and with tears in her eyes  
``Thanks a lot Aunt Martha``said Mark hugging his aunt back and very touched too  
``Well i guess dinner is served´´ said Clark looking over the table  
``Yeah, you two knock yourself out. We are going to go out for dinner´´ said Jonathan grabbing the keys and heading the door  
``Yeah goodbye you two´´ said Martha hugging the two boys and following Jonathan  
``So Mark what you tought of everyone? You still have to meet Lex tough´´ said Clark starting to eat  
`` Yeah Lana seems a good person and so does Chloe. And i already knew Pete. So what happened between you and Chloe;?´´asked   
Mark grabbing a glass of milk   
``Well i was trying to, you know, move on from Lana and i found out that Chloe liked me so i went for it it didn´t work out  
so after a summer without seeing each other i realized that Lana was really the one i love´´ saaid Clark in ``his´´ dreamy   
tone  
``Well, something tells me that this feeling is reprocicated´´ said Mark loo king over to see Clark´s expression, he was   
surprised to see that Clark´s dreamy expression got even more dreamy when he said that. Mmark wasn´t sure if that was really  
possible but apparently it was.  
``Why you say that´´ asked lark not really wanting to know the answer. Mark was probably gonna say that was instinct like Lex  
usually said.  
`` Let´s say Lana can´t stop looking at you´´ said Mark. He had remenbered when he met Lana, and had realized where her gaze  
was directed at the time.  
``But i don´t know we were so close, so many times and didnt happen. Maybe is just not meant to be``said Clark his dreamy   
expression fading away  
``Dont say that. If you like her that much you gotta keep trying that someday you get it. She loves you man i saw right   
through her eyes. I bet she has suffered a lot of losts in her life. Am i correct?´´  
`` Yeah she is an orphan too. And she lost her ex- boyfriend on the marines. She lives with Chloe cos her aunt...´´  
`` Wait. She lives with Chloe? The girl you like lives with the girl thay likes you? Man and i tought my life was complicated  
`` Well Chloe doesnt exctly likes me anymore. We had this talk a couple weeks ago and she said t ome she was over me and we   
could be best friends again, its great to have her as a friend again!´´ said Clark getting up and washing his plate  
``And what about Lana? She said something about you two?´´asked Mark getting up as well  
``Well now that you mention it she asked me how were things with Lana and i said that we were still friends, and then she  
said thatshe had a feeling that things were gonna get better for me´´ said Clar kwit ha puzzled expression  
`` Can´t you see it? She likes you! Lana likes you man and Chloe told her that she was over you and they had this girl talk.  
Wait!´said Mark wit ha dreamy expression  
`` What you doing? Mark?´´ Clark asked with concern  
`` Im picturing Lana and Chloe on their underwear havijng a pillow fight´´ said Mark still with his dreamy expression  
``Haha! Com´on let´s go to my loft´´said Clark laughing. He was very happy that Mark would spend the summer in Smallville.  
  
Sullivan House  
  
Gabe, Chloe and Lana were having dinner.  
`` So girls im heading off now and i´m getting here again on sunday. So be good and dont break many male hearts!´´ said Gabe  
`` Ok dad we promise´´ said Chloe a little embarassed  
``Yeah have a good trip, Gabe´´ said Lana laughing  
``Bye Girls``Gabe said heading to the door  
``So what you wanna do tonight?´´ asked Chloe  
`` I dont know why dont we go to the Talon. It´s good to go there without having to serve tables``said Lana  
`` Yeah but before we head there we gotta talk.Girl Talk!´´ said Chloe heading to Lana´s bedroom with her  
``Okay what you wanna talk about?´´  
``How about a younger cousin of a friend of ours?´´ said Chloe reffering to Mark  
`` Oh well, he s cute. Maybe i have a small crush but nothing else. But i really like Clark. I just wish he go for it``said  
Lana throwing a pillow in the floor with frustration  
``You know Clark. He is very oblivious. He probably doesn´t have any clue of your feelings for him. You just have to give  
him tim. Or you could just..``started Chloe but wa interrupted by Lana  
``No im not gonna hit on him. Is not like that i want it to be special, cos i think i lo....i think i love him´´realization  
was written on Lana´s face. She ha realized how much Clar kmeant to her. But even so she couldn´t hit on him. She would wait  
for him to make a move.  
``Well i got an idea. How `bout yougo tyo Clark and ask him about Mark this might prompt him to make a move on you´´  
``Yeah that is it! Lets go to Clark´s house.´´ said Lana without thinking twice  
``Wait why me?´´  
``You have to distract Mark for me to talk to Clark. They´re probably hanging out together. Hurry´´  
`` Okay im going´´  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R! 


	4. The Plan Part 1

The girls got out of the Sullivan house and headed to the Kent Farm. While Lana was driving, Chloe was making a quick plan  
on how things should proceed in their encounter with Mark and Clark:  
``Okay. I go there first and talk to them and try to clear the area.´´  
``And that means?´´  
`` Take Mark for a walk of course!´´  
``You like him, don´t you?????´´asked Lana already knowing the answer  
``He´s kind of cute and well, i kind wanna..yes i like him!´´ said an embarrased Chloe  
``That´s more like it´´ said a satisfied Lana  
  
Kent Farm  
  
``Hey Clark do you think if i make a move on Chloe we might have a chance?´´ asked Mark  
``Maybe but i got warn you she is very difficult to handle´´said Clark just relaxing  
``Who is dificult to handle?Me?´´ asked Chloe coming out of nowhere and a little ticked off at Clark´s comment the guy   
shouldn´t tell this to his friend´s crush. But thinking better he isn´t awhare of my crush, tought Chloe.  
``Chloe, i...´´  
``I as just kidding Clark. Actually i was hereto see if Mark was up to something´´ said with a hint of shyness Chloe  
``I..I was..I was doing nothing´´ ``God how beautiful can that woman be?´´ asked Mark in his mind  
``So do you wanna go for a walk?´´asked Chloe  
``Su...sure.´´ said a surprised Mark ``I´ll just go get my jacket´´ he said and took off  
``So Chloe...How do you like Mark?´´ said Clark already knowing what his friend would say  
``He seems like a great guy.Clark i just wanna show him a female point-of-view of Smallville´´  
``Yeah. Right´´  
``Okay. Let´s go!´´ said Mark  
``See ya Clark´´ said a happy Chloe  
``Yeah dont wait up. Big Cousin!´´  
Clark turned around and sighed happily. Chloe would be a great thing to Mark, and Mark would be a great thing for Chloe.But  
thinking about a couple always reminded him on how things were complicated with Lana. Hw knew she loved him. He loved her  
back with all his heart. As he heard noises on the stairs he tought who could be. As he sees who comes with the noise. He   
thinks happily `` Think of the devil´´  
``Hey Lana´´  
  
I know it´s short but im just picking this story up again..so ill have longer updates in no time  
PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
